KISS ME (YAOI)
by Ramc95
Summary: —Solo un deseo tenia tony antes de morir y ese era un beso de su Unico y secreto Amor "Steve Rogers"—


Título: KISS ME

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a el Maestro Stan Lee

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Steve Rogers/ Anthony Stark

Anime/Saga/Comic: Avengers

Género: Drama

Categoría: Fanfic

Advertencias: Mpreg

Resumen: —Solo un deseo tenia tony antes de morir y ese era un beso de su Unico y secreto Amor "Steve Rogers"—

Capítulo N° 1

"Un beso es la demostración de cariño, afecto que se tiene a algo o alguien en particular"

Recuerdo claramente cuando nos conocimos, eras el muchacho más alto de la clase

Tus rubios cabellos parecían como si una gota del Sol se hubiera caído en tu cabeza, que infantil, no?

Lo siento Steve, lamento tanto no haberte dicho cuanto te amaba cuando te fuiste al ejercito, pero como podría yo haberlo hecho si me veías como tu hermanito

Dime Steve me perdonaras? hice algo malo. La noche antes de irte al ejército. Nos emborrachamos todos, te acuerdas?

Te acostarse con alguien esa noche pero cuando te levantaste esa persona ya no estaba, me preguntaste por aquella persona y yo te dije que se había ido horas antes de que despertaras.

Sabes amigo mio, esa persona era yo, lo lamento tanto. No quería que nuestra amistad se rompiera por el hecho de que nosotros dormimos juntos

No quería arruinar tu ultimo día a mi lado, tenia tanto miedo de que me rechazas te confieso Amor de mi vida que no me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo, pues tu el Amor de mi Vida tuviste mi primera vez.

Sé que no te he escrito como cuando te prometí el día en que te fuiste

Lamente escuchar sobre el deceso de Boki, llore mucho junto a Natt ella todavía no lo supera a pesar de que ya pasaron ocho años.

Amigo me entere de que te encontraste a Papa a ya, me alegra saber que esta bien.

Tus cartas las atesoro con toda mi alma, no sabes cuánto.

Papá me envió una carta y una foto tuya, conque servir y proteger. Te convertiste en el Capitán América y no me lo dijiste, sabes eso me entristeció porque yo creí que me tenias confianza.

Sabes hoy se cumple la fecha de la muerte de BOKI Natt llora todavía y yo no puedo ser más llorón que ella después de todo eran prometidos y los cuatro nos criamos juntos.

Supe que peleaste en New York, tube miedo de que te hubiera pasado, no sabes lo terrible que pueden ser las noticias por televisión.

Te confieso que me haces falta Amor Mio, tanto que no puedo ni respirar sin pensar en ti

Otra vez las noticias, supe que atacaron a una ciudad, cuidate mucho, estaré rezando porti..

Con que Papa es Iroman, debí imaginarlo quien más pondría esos colores rojo y plateado en un traje aunque en cierto modo me reconforta y sé que se cuidan las espaldas.

Sabes Steve, hoy alle a Natt colgada, aún no puedo asimilarlo ella se ahorcó, ella se suicidó. Mis temblorosas manos tomaron la carta que dejó para mí.

No pudo hacerlo, no pudo estar sin Boki, ahora están juntos en un lugar mejor donde ya no sufren y están felices.

Mis amigos se reunieron y yo me estoy quedando solo

Me llego Tu carta, sabes te agradezco tus palabras pero me serian de utilidad si vinieras aquí y me estrecharas entre tus brazos.

Han pasado tres Años desde la muerte de Natt, y aún me estoy recuperando de lo sucedido.

Hoy vino mi abogada Virginia, la llame porque quería arreglar unos asuntos importantes.

Amigo hoy fui al médico porque llevo mucho tiempo con dolores fuertes de cabeza, al principio pensé que eran ataques de ansiedad, luego empeoraron y creí que era Migraña.

Pero el Medico me dijo que era un Tumor cerebral

Llore y llore pues no pensé que me pasara esto a mi

Se me esta cayendo el cabello Steve, te acuerdas que te encantaban mis rizos?.. Ya no los tengo más, ya el cabello que tanto amabas ya no esta. Solo parezco una bola de billar.

Me llegaron los restos de mi Padre Steve muchas gracias por enviármelos.

Estoy muy delgado y ya casi no reconozco a nadie, el tumor se va siendo más y más grande hasta que ya no te reconozca ni siquiera a ti. Por eso es que escribo en esta hoja que te llegará muy pronto junto con algo que te voy a enviar.

Ya no se si deliro o es que Natt, Boki y mi Padre están aquí, pero los veo y me sonríen y me dicen que pronto el dolor acabara. (Estoy llorando escribiendo :'v)

Antes de que pierda la noción del tiempo te diré esto último.

Cuidalo el te Ama porque eres su Padre y te Ama como yo lo hago.

Lamento no Habértelo dicho antes pero esa noche que me acosté contigo yo quede embarazado.

Su Nombre es Peter, cariño tiene tu apellido porque eres su padre. Tiene tus ojos, los que me daban fuerza cuando sufría.

Tiene diez Años, los mismos que llevas lejos de mí. Solo lamento no poder cumplir mi ultimo deseo antes de morir porque en cualquier momento pasara y por eso Virginia llevara a Peter a tu lado, no quiero que me vea morir.

Recupera todos los años perdidos con él y amalo, seras un buen padre

Lamento no obtener mi último deseo, un beso, un beso tuyo mi Amor

Siempre tuyo

Tony Stark

Un Rubio de Ojos azules leía una hoja mientras las saladas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras tenia contra su pecho la carta de su Tony, el mismo que se estaba muriendo en quien sabe donde por un tumor cerebral avanzado.

Algo nervioso llego hasta la abogada de Stark que tenia los ojos rojos síntomas de que había llorado.

Tenia en la mano a un pequeño de diez años que lo miraba nervioso, no pudo evitar un sollozo que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser..

El pequeño miro a la Rubia y esta le acantio con la cabeza.

Steve se arrodillo cerca del pequeño y abrió sus manos y el pequeño no dudo en correr a sus brazos llorando de felicidad llamándolo por primera vez "Papa".  



End file.
